The invention relates to a flow regulator.
Flow regulators are well known from the prior art in a wide range of fields. They are used or joined end to end in gas or, in particular, liquid conduits and are used to maintain the volumetric flow of a fluid flowing through the flow regulator constant independently of the pressure of the fluid.
DE 2004 008 281 U1 discloses a flow regulator, which includes a housing and a control body guided in the housing. The control body is of conical construction and cooperates with a control opening, into which the control body extends with increasing pressure of the flowing fluid. The control opening is thereby progressively closed. With decreasing pressure, the control body moves back in the direction of its starting position and thus uncovers a greater area of the control opening.
The known flow regulator has proved to be satisfactory. It has, however, been found that the structural height of the known flow regulator is quite high and in this respect is not suitable for all applications. Starting from the known prior art, it is the object of the invention to provide a flow regulator whose structural height is as small as possible.